


The First Android: Evan's Story

by Bronzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rating will change, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzi/pseuds/Bronzi
Summary: My name was Everson Canton, and I was a soldier for the Carium army. I was never a very good soldier, always got into too much trouble. So they decided to ...enlist me for a higher cause.





	The First Android: Evan's Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know Evan, you know how this whole thing ends. If you dont... well, enjoy :)

 

My name was Everson Canton, and I was a soldier for the Carium army. I was never a very good soldier, forced into the draft by the stupid war our leaders decided to wage. They ran out of soldiers to accomplish the task of defeating the enemy, so they enlisted kids. I was one of the lucky ones, i made it through my first battle, though the death toll was incredible. They even pushed the draft age back to 13, just so they had enough bodies to decorate the fields. It made me sick.

I was a discipline case, as you’d call it. I stood up for what i believed in, just like my momma had always told me to. And I firmly believed that they shouldn’t be sending  _ children _ to the front lines. 

They viewed me as expendable, but every time they sent me into battle, i just  _ would not die _ . What they didn’t seem to realize was that i increased the survival rate of everyone around me, too. I pulled my comrades out of the line of fire, and hauled many a wounded soldier back to safety. Still, i was a burden to the troops. 

They put me in disciplinary camp. I fought, of course.  _ Without my help would any of my friends survive?  _ But they locked me up regardless.

About the third night, they pulled me out of my cell and strapped me to a table. I remember screaming at the guards to let me go-  _ what the fuck do you think you’re doing?! -  _ but all that got me was a needle in my arm and the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. 

I didn’t wake up.

 

Or did i?

 

“What’s your name?”

I drew a blank. Name? Oh. Of course. My title. 

“Rival Engagement Destroyer. RED, sir.”

“Good, what’s your motive?”

Motive? My primary directive? There is an 85% chance that is what he means. 

“I am a machine built to engage enemies, in order to put a stop to this war̵” my voice faltered.  _ Machine? What, that’s- _

“Good, good. I think you really did it this time, doc!” 

There’s another man, aside from the one speaking to me. He’s-

“Kellian Applebottom.” I stated, knowing him as my creator. He smiled.

“Yes, very good, Red. You may take him now, General. I’m sure he won’t give you any trouble anymore.” 

There was a subtle snicker under his voice. It confused me.  _ Anymore? _

 

They haven’t sent me to battle yet, but they have introduced me to the king. His wife gasped in horror and had to go to her rooms, but his majesty looked pleased. The General seemed happy with this. The General is my owner, so his happiness is my own.

I can hear him talking in the other room. “ _ \- dang letters, asking where their kid is… wish they’d shut up... he’s not coming back to you, you stupid woman.”  _

I wondered who he was referring to.

 

I was just waiting in the mailroom for the General to come out, but i got… curious. I looked at one of the open letters on the table.

_ ‘General Thomson, when will we get news of my son, Everson? He hasn’t written in months, and there have been no telegrams sent to us… Is he missing? Please let us know, his sister is worried sick. We all are. -Hayligh Canton’ _

_ M̶̢Ơ̸͘͟͏M̨̕͢!! _

A bolt of pain shot through my skull, and i held it for a moment.  _ What was that?? _

_ M͠o̡̕̕m͏'s̡͜͜ ͏wo͢͏r͜r͡i͟ed͡ a͟b̢̨ǫ̧͞u̵̶t ̕͞m̧e!̵͜ _

What? 

_ E̸V͡ĘRSO͝N,̴ ̢W͝AKE UP! _

I opened my eyes to the mailing room. Why was i standing there? There seemed to be someone in the next room over, but i couldn’t tell who. I looked around, spotting a letter on the table. Ah- it was for me. No, no…. It was for Thomson. I tried to pick it up, but-

My arms won’t move. I looked down at myself. I wasn’t restrained… I was wearing my normal army fatigues, though something seemed off about that. I couldn’t place what. 

I willed my legs to move. They didn’t budge. I sighed audibly, my voice coming out… strange. I couldn’t place it though, i was a little shocked from the whole ‘getting strapped to a table’ thing. Through sheer willpower i took half a step forwards, then i seemed to be able to move easier, like a dam had been broken. I left the mailroom and made my way to the bathroom, curious as to what they’d done to me in that room. 

I opened the bathroom door and beelined for the sinks, stopping as soon as i set eyes on myself in the mirror.  _ Oh god. _

My face was untouched- could i even  _ say that? _ My brown eyes had been replaced with completely red marbles, with no pupil or iris to speak of. My moles had, miraculously, remained on my face, smattering across my cheeks like freckles, dark enough to stand out on my already dark skin (and they didn’t change that, either, thank god.) 

But my eyes….

That was the only physical difference, though. Well, outwardly. I finally placed why my clothes felt wrong. It's because i couldn’t actually feel them at all. I touched my own face.

Nothing. 

To say i was horrified would have been an understatement, because i knew  _ exactly  _ what they’d done to me. They turned me,  _ a living, breathing human being,  _ into a war machine for their  _ STUPID squabbles! _

No. I wasn’t going to stand for it. Not in a million years.

Guns were easy to find in a military encampment. I grabbed one and went back to the mail room. 

I remember shooting Thomson in the head once. He was dead before he hit the ground. The rest is sort of a blur, up until i was falling headfirst into the river. Impact, then darkness. 

I was dead.


End file.
